Talk:Seddie/@comment-4730219-20140516201400/@comment-14284535-20140517212435
First, a clarification: My view on Seddie being a mere diversion is about the run of iCarly the show ONLY. I do not like my assumption that iCarly was designed to be Creddie all the way because I don't believe in the philosophy behind it. If I could assume that the series was not Creddie from the word "go", I would. Now that most Creddiers do not watch Sam & Cat, I think that Dan Schneider MUST treat Seddie respectably. So because Seddie is the only game in town right now, I view it as the currently operational ship in iCarly the universe. (Please refer to my canonicity discussion for why I make the distinction that iCarly the show is mostly Creddie with some Seddie while iCarly the universe is Seddie with a fair amount of Creddie.) @ButtersockSeddie - I think that part of the reason for TKTJ was to figure out what to do to fix Sam & Cat. Jennette and Nathan have such a strong chemistry when they have to play at being frenemies that it would be idiotic not to at least try it. And whaddayaknow - it worked. I also think that Dan still really hasn't figured out why Seddiers like Seddie, because he had ample opportunity to at least deal with one of the touchy subjects, yet he didn't. I personally would have skipped over the gift thing when he first shows up and have her say, "Oh, so now you two are the new Creddie?" or something like that to deal with the post-Arc issues she has with him. I do assume that they went on a safe-but-romantic date to kind of figure out where they are. (Aside from the most hard-core Creddiers, I don't think it is in any doubt that the date is romantic; I just assume that it's going to be more awkward and unsure than the rest of you.) Dan Schneider clearly figured out he had hit on something because he posited a sequel the hour after the special aired. The clear inference is that something important grew out of that date that would have Freddie and Sam meeting again. (And probably Carly too - remember that Miranda had that interview about wanting to appear in Sam & Cat about that point.) The thing that bothers me is that Freddie apparently hasn't been mentioned since then. @Passionate Seddier45 - If we assume that Dan Schneider is a troll (is there any doubt?) and that he meant for Creddie all along (this is our current debate), then the reasons for what happened in iGoodbye are clear: he wanted Seddiers to have hope, but he was going to make his ending happen no matter how clumsy it was and no matter how much it makes Freddie look like a jerk to non-Creddiers. And yeah, iGoodbye was largely mediocre writing with an ending that sends terrible messages. One objection that Seddiers forget that I have is that Carly only gets interested in Freddie when she could be separated from him indefinitely. You have to ask why she doesn't seem to feel that way when not prompted. As much as this theory makes Dan Schneider look like a condescending jerk, IMHO, he wanted Seddiers to grow to accept that Sam was not going to hook up with Freddie and look elsewhere as long as iCarly was on after the Arc. Basically, he wanted you to feel Sam's heartbreak but then be OK with the next guy who might like her. So yeah, I think Dan Schneider intended for you to believe that Sam was #2 for Freddie all along, but you as Seddiers would learn that it's better to be #1 for the guy you would settle for rather than #2 for the guy you want. I think that's horrible - you should be #1 for the guy you want and YOU SHOULD NEVER SETTLE. @LeahSedandHP - I think we are of different points of view on how the writing should be done. Remember that my point of view - based on very detailed knowledge of how scripts for many other series have been handled - is that something that is not presented on screen is not important enough to the writer for you to know about. Thus, I view all of what you say as proper inferences given a Seddier's point of view; indeed, for a lot of them (e.g., the palladium Darth Vader pays off Boba Fett with the radio show for "The Empire Strikes Back"), I completely agree with you on a personal level. I just don't see them as necessary inferences. For instance, Freddie COULD have become stronger-willed somewhere else (we don't know where assume it was only because his love of Carly in the face of constant rejection and nothing else). And because my point of view required my analysis to be very bare-bones, I will not make them when I analyse the series. Having said that, there are specific things I agree with you on. Sam clearly falls in love with Freddie because of who he is. (And as you saw above, I have doubts about whether Carly does or not.) Sam is clearly far better to Freddie than she was beforehand (TBH, after iLove you, she is far nicer to him than he deserves). Most importantly, Sam doesn't take Freddie for granted. I don't know about those other shows (I can count the number of episodes of Victorious I have seen on one hand), but I think that Dan Schneider is personally closest to iCarly because Freddie is my image of him (and me) when he read my fanfics in fanzines all those years ago. (Remember that he DID recognise my real name on his personal site when I defended his treatment of fans in iSaFW.) Thus, I believe that Carly was his dream girl that he wishes had given him a chance when he was younger. (Which makes my interpretation of what Creddie means even more disturbing than you Seddiers have.)